


I'm The Luckiest Man Alive

by un1c0rntea



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Mornings, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea
Summary: Just a quick thing I wrote in Howard's POV.He's just waiting for Vince to wake up, making some observations until he does.Howard Moon really loves his boyfriend, but would probably never say this to his face.
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	I'm The Luckiest Man Alive

You. Fell asleep in my arms when we were cuddling watching TV again. You're such a silly, Vince Noir. 

I love the way that your soft black hair tickles my skin when you're next to me. It's a very distinct smell of peaches and various types of fruits you said are "jungle fruits."  
Your lockdown hair is getting ridiculous by the way. You could just cut it but you said you "can't be arsed." You make me laugh little man you really do.

This morning when I woke up before you did. You were facing me and suddenly I remembered that it's not a dream, Oh no Sir. But a reality. You had your eyes closed and forgive me for staring like a creep with my tiny eyes as you call them (even though I know you'd go swimming in these chocolatey pools if you could). But you are just too beautiful little man.   
Your soft breath and you're purring like a kitten again which really makes me smile.  
But the most amazing thing this morning, Sir is that you were rubbing my arm in your sleep again. Which let's me know you love me too.

And I want you to wake up so we can cuddle again and talk and you can tell me about that dream you've been having where you're at Studio 54 with Jagger. Has it progressed? I'll never know, cos you're a juicy dangler. 

But I also don't want to wake you, as it could ruin this moment. Christ. It's like I'm....staring at a painting. And the artist who painted you Vince, well, I should like to give them a kiss Sir. (I'd like to give you a kiss actually). 

I kissed you. Typical. You didn't stir. God I love you. I love you. I love you.

I love you Vince Noir. Yeah, you're sparkly and kinda odd and sometimes we don't understand eachother.  
But we do understand that we are one. And seeing you in your vulnerable state? Hair all askew, and face as fresh as the air outside.

Well, I'm the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this gave you all the softness. :)
> 
> Relish what you have and who you have folks. 
> 
> Love and light and stay safe X


End file.
